This invention relates to a method for the gapless separation and identification of successive lots, or batches of rolled ingots or blooms in a production process for making tubes or the like, which invovles heating in a furnace and subsequent rolling of the stock.
In tube making, for example, by heating in a rotary hearth furnace, followed by rolling mills for rolling the heated bloom or ingot, the separation and identification of successive rolling "lots" or batches is currently obtained by leaving two spaces vacant in the rotary hearth furnace. Such breaks or gaps however involve a wasteful loss of rolling time and furnace capacity. Moreover, a clear separation of individual rolling lots, melts (heats) and materials, is somewhat difficult to achieve and there is a definite risk of mistakes and confusion.